He'll Come Back
by rainbowrainingkitten
Summary: Ginny unveiled his Invisibility Cloak that fateful day of May 2nd. Harry and Ginny share one last moment before he leaves for the Forbidden Forest. Written for the Goodbye Challenge on HPFC. H/G


Hey readers! This fic is for a challenge called "The Goodbye Challenge"  
and I got the idea from reading Deathly Hallows. H/G, of course!  
It is set if hypothetically, Ginny noticed Harry when he walks  
past her into the Forbidden Forest to save everybody  
by letting Voldemort kill him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing and plot. All things Harry Potter  
are J.K.R's. Thank you for creating such a magical universe!

* * *

He'll Come Back

Sunset was vast approaching.

The typical stretch of clear, concise aquamarine was banished - instead it had been replenished with a chrome-yellow that seemed to scorch the roaming atmosphere, the dying tangarine-orange sun beginning to retire as it burned its way down, leaving ribbons of heliotrope purple, dark magenta and cerise, even a touch of cadmium red weaving throughout the attractive canvas of colours above.

To Ginny, it was the upmost of beautiful. It seemed to be all her emotions crammed onto a blank, ivory sheet, filling it with bursts of feeling, so aggressively, so enthusiastically; it strengthened her heart immensely. Colin was gone...and in the end he'd proved himself a true Gryffindor. He'd thrown himself in front of a Killing Curse intended most malevolently to rip the life of Dean Thomas from his loose grasp.

She had to find Harry. It was imperative. She had to tell him she loved him. Before everything happened; before her life, like Colin's, was stolen so coldly, so maliciously. All in the spur of a moment - a moment of bravery, of love, of courage. Harry would surely be in the midst of the throng, fighting the most, for what he believed in. But he wasn't there.

She escaped from the barbaric goings on, found herself fleeing momentarily from the scene. Because in her heart, she knew Harry would be out there somewhere. Maybe even admiring the sunset himself. One last second of hope. To seek out the courage and knowledge he needed to end this. A mixture of all the Houses; to be cunning; clever; brave, and resourceful. All things that Harry had inside, whether he knew it or not.

Ginny stumbled down the dusty, half-demolished cream-washed steps and almost tripped over on something - a body.

_No..._

Ginny wanted to scream with relief upon her discovery that it was not Harry nor dead. Her heart's frantic and unorthodox beats ceased and it regained its original steady thumping, somewhat shaky and rapid but nonetheless much less panicky.

It was a young girl, from whom heart-wrenching sobs were emitted and whose pallid, tear-stained cheeks resembled that of what you'd imagine the moon to appear, glowing ivory. Her eyes no longer held their spark and were dull mahogany orbs, plain and blank. They were rimmed with cinnabar-red that had evolved from excessive weeping and crusted, dry skin lay beneath the wet hazel pools. The girl's hair, once a glossy-ebony mass, had lost the attractive sheen it once bragged of and reminded Ginny of darkness, no light to guide a lost fighter to to the right path, charcoal strands coating her head flatly. Her lips appeared dehydrated and cracked, wrinkles flowing throughout the two shell-pink builds-up of skin.

The youngest Weasley stared in disbelief at the girl. She was obviously far too young to be amongst the rebellious, fighting students. She was most probably searching for a lost relative, to assist her, help her home.

Ginny inhaled sharply and gazed at the sobbing figure despondently. It was truly heartbreaking to see someone suffering, especially in the middle of a battle, where lives were lost every precious second that passed.

'Are you alright?' she requested softly, clambering over the lofty, grime-ridden steps to perch next to the girl.

'I - I'm fine.' the girl sniffed hastily and swiped furiously at the crystalline droplets that trickled down her cheeks. 'I - just...don't know w-where my mother is.'

Ginny inwardly hoped with all her might the mother was safe and fighting for her daughter, but answered immediately with confidence she didn't know she had. 'I'm sure your mother's fine. She's probably helping the others inside.'

The girl nodded shakily. 'B-but I want h-her!' she wept hysterically, tone beginning to take a desperate edge as the wailing became legible. 'I want my mum!'

'You're mother has to help, first.' Ginny explained as best she could with a smile that was wry and didn't quite match up with her concern-drenched topaz orbs. 'She loves you, though. She's going to be all right.'

'I want my mother.' repeated the girl tearfully, voice cracking dangerously. 'I want my m-mother!'

'I know.' Ginny murmured soothingly, tears threatening to conquer her eyelids. 'I know.'

It was at that moment she could have sworn she heard footsteps - light, careful footsteps, but footsteps nonetheless, and she whipped around instinctively, wand drawn with the most aggressive look she could muster. But nobody was there. A sigh of relief tumbled off her tongue and she exhaled.

'It's all right,' Ginny continued firmly, 'it's okay. We're going to get you inside.' She knew the girl could not stay out there alone in her state when there were Death Eaters prowling around like vicious hyenas having been starved for days and unleashed on fresh meat. Sympathy exploded inside her like nothing else, and she found herself with her own eyes boring into the girl's, pouring her feeling into the look. A look that took so little but meant so much.

'But I want to go home,' whispered the girl, in angst, tears spilling heavily down her whitening cheeks, 'I don't want to fight anymore.'

'I know,' Ginny responded softly subsequently her voice broke, becoming weakened and desperate. 'It's going to be all right.'

It was then Ginny noticed she was injured. Blood was seeping from a wound that attacked her bare flesh. Her left arm held a huge gash. Shockingly carnelian red gushed from the injury, a dangerous, painful colour.

'Oh...' Ginny mumbled, fumbling for her wand. '_Scourgify_.' the blood immediately disappeared, cleaned right off, and the raw cerise remained. '_Reparo_.' Ginny continued bravely. The cut sealed up cleanly and only a few bloody marks remained, where it had dried. It seemed so solemn, so grave, that Ginny had to avert her eyes.

The girl suddenly flashed Ginny one more look; a smile. It was a sad, wry smile, a wan smile, but a smile all the same. And the girl took off and went back into the battle-scene. She was going to fight.

And Ginny suddenly reached out and grabbed; felt her fingers come into contact with what felt like spun silk, smooth and delightful to touch. She grasped, she pulled. And out came Harry.

His eyes, the most captivating crackling jade, were almost hidden by the mass of midnight-coloured hair that attacked his head. It was, suffice to say, a royal mess. But that was just how she liked it. Miniscule beads of sweat bobbed up on his unhealthily pale face, and she found her eyes drawn to the many battle scars he gloated. Crimson scratches and fuschia gashes littered his face. A layer of thin grime had been brushed carelessly over it, dust and sweat mingling to create a mud-based mask. But his eyes were there, as clear as day behind those two glass plates, Floo-Flame emerald.

'Harry...' she said almost inaudibly. 'Harry...'

'How did you know?' he said urgently. 'How did you know I was there?'

'I always know.' she retorted shortly. 'Harry, where are you going?'

'Nowhere.' he said at once. 'Ginny, get inside, go to the Room, be safe! You aren't meant to be fighting, it's not right, you aren't safe, Ginny-'

'You're going to give yourself up, aren't you?' she said furiously, as it dawned on her. 'You're going to die, for us - Harry, _no_, I won't let you-'

'Ginny, we have to say goodbye...I have to do this. It's only right.' he murmured resentfully, voice clogged with emotion. 'I'm sorry.'

'No.' she said angrily. 'You _aren't _doing anything. No way in hell. Harry-'

'Every day with you was like a holiday.' he cut her off. 'It was like something unbelievable, something I couldn't have even dreamed of. Ginny...'

'I love you.' Ginny said sharply. 'I love you, Harry James Potter, and I couldn't stop if I tried. And I would rather die, or snog Malfoy, than let you go into that forest and face that stupid snake-faced creep by yourself.'

'I have to.' he said firmly. 'But Ginny...I love you too.'

And caught in the moment, she stepped closer and captured his own lips to hers; melting into his embrace. A most enjoyable sensation lifted her off her feet as goosebumps sprouted on each of her arms and she tasted treacle tart on his breath and then she tore her lips away, most regretfully.

She stared at him in awe, taken aback. He'd never known love. And the fact that he could finally say it, and to her, for the first time -

'Don't go.' she growled. 'Please, Harry...I can't...I won't...'

'Goodbye, Ginny.' Harry rasped. 'Look after everyone for me...look after yourself...move on...find someone else to love.'

'_Hell _no!' Ginny retorted, caustic rage enveloping her. 'Harry, I'll tackle you to the ground if I have to.'

'I have no other choice...' Harry brandished his polished, brassy wand and muttered something incoherent. There was a subtle electric-green flash and Ginny was sent flying backwards, landing with a smooth thump on the ground. Swearing, she pulled herself up and started to run back, but a barrier had been formed. She could not get through.

'HARRY!' she shouted. 'HARRY, you undo this barrier _right now_!'

But he had already turned away and was walking, albeit shakily, towards the Forbidden Forest where an unknown fate lay waiting.

_He'll come back, _Ginny convinced herself as a single droplet of crystal escaped from her right eye. _He always does._

And he did.

* * *

How was it? Let me know :) ~RRK


End file.
